


Rainbow Six Siege: Smut One-Shots

by trinidwritesstuff



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Clothed Sex, Cock Worshipping, Creampie, Dry Humping, Emotional, Eventual Orgy, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Oral Creampie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaky Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, ass worship, god please forgive me for what i am about to write, handjobs, i will add relationship tags as i write more chapters, thatcher tries to figure out why everyone wants to fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinidwritesstuff/pseuds/trinidwritesstuff
Summary: A collection of smut based one-shots from the operators of Rainbow Six Siege. FM, FF, MM, and more galore!Chapters 1-7 was apart of a storyline that kind of fell off, so chapters 8+ will be purely disconnected one-shots.(requests open!)
Relationships: Elżbieta "Ela" Bosak/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier, Everybody/Everybody, Lera "Finka" Melnikova/Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev, Masaru "Echo" Enatsu/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam, Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano/Sébastien "Buck" Côté, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	1. [SMUT/STORY] Kapkan/Glaz: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re just interested in the smut, that’s ok, as ill label all of those with [SMUT], and story will be labeled with [STORY]. smut that’s important to the story will be [SMUT/STORY], and simple fluff will be [FLUFF
> 
> story is basically thatcher just investigating why everyone’s lowkey and highkey tryna smash, maybe doc helps too
> 
> enjoy! open to requests in the comments! (should i do Overwatch?)

November _30th, 2019. 41 Hours after Operation Lightning Bolt, 16:32._

“Do you smell that, Timur?” Timur’s concentration was broken on his latest ‘masterpiece’ (which really were just scribbled, a result of his artists’ block) on his notepad by his spotting ally, Maxim. 

“There are many things to smell, Maxim.” Timur answered bluntly, not honoring the question with even a mere glance, just a hard stare down onto the paper. Infuriating with all the nature of Balkan trees around them, he couldn’t think of a single thing to even sketch. The sunset that provided him light was beautiful, yet he couldn’t bring himself to draw still.

”Perhaps it’s the smell of those paints, yet they remain unopened.” Maxim too didn’t turn, facing forward towards the compound, binoculars giving a clear view. They were to stay behind the others, and check up on other White Mask facilities in the area. After this massive operation, it would unfortunately be a while to gather funds and will for another assault on numerous compounds. They were all the same, just hauling crates and containers of...it was unknown so far. It was only called 6B1.

  
”Silence, Maxim. I’m just going through some creative walls.” 

“It’s intoxicating. Whatever this smell is. It’s, it’s like perfume.” Maxim continued, sniffing the air a little. It was unlike him to be distracted by these little things, but it was so apparent in his nose. He turned to Timur.

“Are you wearing perfume?”

”No. Are you?”

”No. That’s why it’s strange. Do you smell it yet?”

Timur wafted the air, like a scientist experimenting on a gas. “A little, now that you keep talking about it.” He did admit less than he said. Maxim was right, it smelled beautiful, like the aforementioned perfume. It too was intoxicating. He couldn’t put a finger on how, or why.

Maxim, on the other hand, was farther than that. As this smell lingered, his thoughts were formulating on its own. In the silence they shared after this conversation, his thoughts were turning...sexual? About Timur?

Maxim kept his eyes peeled ahead, wide open in surprise in his mind. He never thought about Timur that way. Never thought about his nearly chiseled exterior, calming mind and speech, handsome facial features, how much he now wanted that cock insid—

“Stop!” Maxim said aloud to his thoughts, causing Timur to quickly drop the notepad, and bring him and his rifle next to Maxim.

”What is it? What do you see? Spot me.” Timur asked and commanded in rapid succession, leaning the bipod on the half-concrete wall that headed their sniper’s nest.

It was the distraction Timur needed from his thoughts, he finally broke his Artist’s block...but in a strange way.

You see, he too started to think about his friend and ally, Maxim, in that light. It wasn’t any easier on Timur, however, he began using it as reason to sketch Maxim instead. He didn’t think about Maxim like that either, that’s what troubled him. Was this the product of that smell?

”Oh—uh,” Maxim stalled, he felt himself hardened a little as Timur drew near and commanded him. Timur looked to Maxim’s twisted face. Both had their helmet, and other wrappings off as they got uncomfortable after a while. The camo paint remained.

As he stalled, Timur had a realization. They might be thinking the same thing.

“Maxim, tell me,” He lowered the rifle and leant it on the concrete wall. “What is on your mind? You seem anxious, worried. About what?” He asked calmly, an ability he picked up after hours of calmly staring down the sight of a sniper rifle.

“I-“ Maxim didn’t know how to say. He didn’t want their professional relationship jeopardized due to some...fantasy that was playing over in his head. But he could trust him with this? Timur would understand, right?   
  
Maxim makes up his mind, and takes a second to try to formulate words into a sentence. His mouth jumpstarts the process.

”I...I want your cock.”

Maxim closes his eyes in sheer embarrassment, almost laughable. It could’ve been an intimate confession of ones attraction, but no. His brain just created the most barbaric way.

His thoughts were intercepted. Cut short by the feeling of warmth on his lips, and that’s where Maxim’s eyes opened to meet Timur kissing him.

Maxim lets out a short noise of surprise, but soon falls in line, returning the kiss with fire, and vigor. Their tongues dancing a complicated one in their mouths. The delightful smell of before lingers, but it’s not of worry to either of them.

Timur makes the next move, taking control of the situation. He goes to grab Maxim’s bulge, eliciting a gasp from him.

”Mmmph,” Timur grins between kisses. “Hard already?”

”Shut up.” Maxim says, a little red. He pushes Timur down on his back. He liked being on top, even though he knew he was at the complete whim of Timur’s cock.

He moved his hips back and forth, grinding himself on top of his concealed carry cock. “Hard already?” Maxim smirked back, eliciting a grin from the sniper. “Funny.”

”Hm, no, believe me, I’m flattered.” He leant down and gave another kiss, and was working down Timur’s neck.

Timur tugged at the hem of Maxim’s camouflaged pants. “Lets get these off.”

Maxim stood quick to pull down his uniform and trousers by his ankles, deciding not to even bother with the boots, and came back down to get Timur’s cock out.

Undoing the camouflaged belt, and camo zipper, and pulling down the camo hem— Why was everything camouflaged?

No matter, he pulled down the pants and trousers, and let his jaw hang as he ogled the massive veiny length Timur possessed. It looked about seventeen cm. (seven inches for the americans in the audience)

”W-wow.” Maxim was quick to get his hand around it. His own cock was average, but this kind of dwarfed it. He was originally going to pleasure it with his mouth, but after seeing the size, he needed to get it inside him quick.

“Fuck it, get it in me.” He pleaded, turning around on his knees so Timur could hit it from the back.   
  
Timur eagerly sat up, spitting into his hand to lube up his cock.

“Ready?” He asked calmly and soothingly, prodding Maxim’s entrance with his cockhead. Timur has a great view of Maxim’s supple asscheeks, like it was perfectly sculpted for Timur’s body. He grabbed one, and spanked it to see the jiggle.

”God, Timur, please.” He pleaded again, and finally it went in. It delivered a twist of shock, pain, and certainly pleasure.   
  


“Fuck~!” A moan came from Maxim, loud, but hopefully not loud enough for that compound to hear.   
  
“God...so tight...” Timur groaned low, starting to thrust in, and out of Maxim’s tight entrance. Maxim pushed back against him too, as if he wanted—needed this for ages.

Maxim’s eyes closed in pure pleasure, pure bliss. His ass rippled like waves with every thrust from his newfound lover, cock flopping back and forth. In slo-motion it’d surely be a work of art. Or perhaps seen on the discovery channel.

Maxim held on to the wall, forcing himself back against Timur, wanting it deeper and deeper, which wasn’t even physically possible at this point.

During this, Timur was lost equally in the pleasure, not often getting lost in the first place. He slapped his ass again, picking up the pace, and thus Maxim’s moans grew louder and more frequent.

Maxim was getting himself off, for added pleasure. He was already close, and these rapid and deep thrusts from Timur certainly helped it.

”Fuck, oh god...!”

”Oh god, fuck...”

”I’m gonna cum!” They both moaned out, but quick thinking Timur put his hand around Maxim’s mouth, assuming he was going to practically scream out in pleasure. Which he did.

Maxim came first, his semen hitting cement below, splattering in a few clean lines.

Directly after that, Timur moaned out Maxim’s name, orgasming into his ass. Semen burying deep inside Maxim, who moaned muffled pleasure.

They stayed in breathless silence, as Timur still thrusted slowly. Finally, he was about to pull out when Maxim shook his head, pried his hand from his mouth.

”Please, keep it in me, for a little bit...” He twisted himself and leaned up half for a kiss, which Timur met in a passionate, needy, one.

But they couldn’t stay forever, as their senses returned to them, and the radio crackled.

”Kapkan, Glaz, can you hear me?” It was the voice of Eliza, better known as Ash.

”Shit!” Timur quietly exclaimed, in a moment of uncharacteristic annoyance, and worry that they just broadcasted this steamy session to her.

He picked up the radio.   
  


“Yes, comrade, hello?”

”There you are, get packing, we’re sending in another pair to fill in for you guys. Give you a little rest back in Hereford. Evac’s in five.”

”Yes, ma’am.” Maxim said from a distance, quietly.

”Right. See you guys back at Base.”

The radio returned to silence.

Maxim mumbled something, and sighed, pushing himself up. “Alright, let’s get you out of me and dres-“

Timur spanked Maxim’s ass once more, and Maxim let a gasp and a smile out.

”You sneaky bastard.”


	2. [STORY/SMUT] Echo/Dokkaebi, Thatcher: After-Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Masaru catch up with one another after-hours, while Mike gets a call from a friend still in the Balkans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i made it to chapter two 🌟🌟
> 
> to clear things up when there’s more than two main characters in a story:
> 
> (for example)  
> Doc: just gonna talk to side character, or to the mains  
> Echo/Dokkaebi: they gon fuck this chapter  
> Doc & Thatcher: they gon talk this chapter  
> Kapkan/Glaz/Fuze: all them gonna fuck this chapter  
> Mute, Ash, & Caviera: all them gonna talk this chapter
> 
> exception to this rule is if i wanna surprise yall  
> ops who have minor roles won’t b mentioned for the sake of brevity. thanks for sticking with this for one chapter :))

_December 2nd, 2019_

_4 days after Operation Lightning Bolt_

  
The walk-in pantry. Masaru’s favorite place, a home away from home in Hereford. The pantry in the building adjacent to Hereford (where the operators live out of) is usually gone by 15:00, and Masaru can’t just stop snacking at 15:00. Crazy.

So, he walks out the door once a night, to the main base where briefings and 5v5 practice is held, to the walk-in pantry that lied there. It’s a quiet, lonely walk that Masaru functioned well in. His function in the field mostly dealt with him lying alone in the corner, stunning (and annoying) his targets.

This night is no different, and he is practically licking his lips in hunger, imagining the shelves of oreos, chocolate chips, potato chips, and other snacks that wait for him.

On his way to the pantry, and heading down a small, narrow hallway, he walks by Maxim with a crunch bar. Pantry wasn’t a secret, that’s true.

“Oh, back, I see? Did we miss anything?” Echo greets as they cross paths.

“Ah,” Maxim chews, swallowing his crunch bar quick. “Nothing really of note. Just more containers of junk.”

“Noted. I don’t know how you and Timur stay awake for those stakeouts. Count me down in twenty minutes. So boring.”

“We manage.” Maxim clears his throat. “Just a bunch of lying around. I think it’d be perfect for you.”

“Funny. I’d love to talk some more, but I may die of starvation.” Echo says with complete seriousness on his face, but obvious exaggeration in his speech. “Enjoy the rest of the bar, good night.” Echo smiles, shaking his hand as a send off.

Masaru opens the door to the pantry. Walk-in it may be, but certainly not spacious. On one side of the wall is all decked with the aforementioned and never mentioned snacks, about four shelves worth. Suspiciously, all the crunch bars were already missing.

At the front of the small pantry, a microwave sat upon a chair, and a counter that lined the rest of the wall on Masaru’s left.

It was home.

Don’t get him wrong, health was important, and he got his exercise, his broccoli, he got it all in. In fact, it’s surprising to him that he’s (while on the bit heavy side) in-operator-shape. But he was inherently lazy and hungry all the time, so the loving nickname ‘Fat Bastard’ arrived from Mike, especially when he got Mike annoyed. But Mike called everybody something.

As Masaru picks out a simple yet complicated Pringle cylinder, and a packet of oreos, the door swings open, startling Masaru for a moment.

He turns to it, and who else but Grace Nam.

“Oh, hey.” Masaru says first, sliding the oreos into his pocket.

“Hey.” Grace responded. The situation was already awkward. Quiet. The only noise remained the ever-present buzz of the single lightbulb that had been on since lightbulbs were invented.

They hadn’t spoken personally in a while. Must’ve been a couple months. They put their feelings aside for the mission, of course. But that’s not really talking to each other, at least in his eyes.

“I should go.” Masaru wanted out not only for his hunger, but for his emotional sake. It was too late, and too close to 05:00 to have any conversation like the one he feared for them to be having.

“No, no. Stay, it’s okay.” Grace closed the door shut behind her, not really giving Masaru a choice in the matter. “Knew you’d be around here eventually,” She chuckled softly. “Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

There was a welcoming smell in the air, pretty potent as well. Like, perfume, perhaps? Masaru was thrown off by this just a little. Why would she be wearing perfume now, when that was a rarity when they were together?

Besides that, even with Grace asking about him, he didn’t want to talk to her, but deep down, he does.

”Surprising.” Masaru responded as flat as a flatbed truck. “You didn’t want to talk before, when it mattered.”

”Masaru,” Grace sighed. She could see where this conversation would go. The same way that broke them up in the first place. “I don’t know what you wanted me to do.” There was this aurora, this smell that accompanied the room. Like, perfume, perhaps. She just threw it up to it being one of the girls in here before. 

”I wanted you to talk to me, Grace. To me. But after that damn mission in Seoul, you just, you became so distant.” Masaru explains without much thought, he was pretty pissed at that question. He thought about what she could’ve done multiple times. “Instead, you confided in Chul.”

Grace got unexpectedly pissed too. He pulled this card in their last personal conversation, too. “Don’t be like that, Masaru. Chul is like a brother to me, he was there for me. He was there too, in Seoul, not you.”

”I was there for you too, Grace. I was your partner.” Masaru never fully believed Grace when she first claimed nothing happened with her and Chul. “And how is that my fault? I don’t get to pick and choose which operations I can undertake, you know that.”

”Masaru, you were never there!” She exclaimed out of annoyance, needing to get this Masaru-sized weight off her chest. “You were either gone on a mission, and when you were here, you never asked me once how I was doing, or what happened in Seoul. You just expected me to show up at the door with my feelings in stow. Chul was, he asked.”

”I’m glad Chul was there for you. Is he not waiting for you in your room when you get back?” Misaru shot back quick, anger building. “I don’t know what the fuck you came in here for, if not to just gloat about Chul!”

“Listen, you lazy fuck.” Grace had no filter coming from her brain as she reached the height of both anger and annoyance, some tears in her eyes as she choked up. She doesn’t break under pressure a lot, but just wants to break down when she argues. “You were absent in those final weeks of our relationship. It makes me feel like it was a waste of time, when I know it shouldn’t have. I was ready to talk, Masaru, but like everything else you were just lazy about it.”

These were the words that created the silence that was usually comforting to himself became awkward, and hurtful, most of all. He’d been called lazy, fat, bastard, many of times, but to have it come from Grace especially hurt him. They may have broken up pretty ugly, but he still had feelings for her, and they were oddly rising after that.

Grace didn’t mean to say it. It just flew out of there with her having no say in the matter. The relationship they had was great, she truly enjoyed every minute of it until that operation in Seoul. Even after this argument, she still had feelings for him, and they were oddly rising after that.

 _  
__{Meanwhile, out front of Hereford Base.}_  
  


As he works on the WWII-Era plane out front with nothing but tools and a flashlight? Mike’s phone rings, playing ‘God Save The Queen’. The flip phone, (which Six gave to him a compromise. He did not even want a phone in the first place) read “Cpt. Fariq S. Mactavish. An old friend whom he met in Libya. When he’s back home in London, they go out for drinks together.

He answers it. “Fariq, how are we?”

”Very good. I would ask the same, but I’m afraid this isn’t a social call. I should make this quick.”

”Oh, please, go on.”   
  


“It seems during your chaps’ operation, either they accidentally, or White Mask purposely, released this...gas. 6B1, you may have heard it. Some of our men, including two in the snipers nest overlooking the compound seemed to have breathed it in.”

”Oh, bloody ‘ell. I’m sorry about that Fariq. We would’ve known we released something, must’ve been the White Masks.”

”Well, that’s the problem. They’re alive, it’s not inherently dangerous. This gas, according to them, made them have some arousing feelings for one another, then, y’know. We don’t know how to treat this, but since you lads were in the area, I was just giving you a warning. See anyone shaggin’? They probably inhaled that gas.”

”Odd. Why not call up Six, about this?”

“Because we truly don’t know if this is just two lads bullshittin’ us. But I saw it serious enough to give you a call. Pass it along to your Doctor, Gustave. Best to keep this from under the watchful gaze of Harry. I’ve gotta go.”

”Right, thanks for the call, Fariq, I appreciate it. Try not t’ be a stranger when you come ‘round here.”

The phone line disconnects, and Mike is left alone once more. He doesn’t know which angle to tackle this. It’s late, he’ll try to sleep on it, and get to Gustave tomorrow. He goes back to his personal comfort, repairing this damned plane.

_{Back to Echo and Dokkaebi)_

  
“Fuck!”

A sharp moan from Grace as she was pushed against the wall. Her legs straddled around Masaru’s waist as he fucked her entrance with passion. Maybe a hint of revenge.

Her hands gripped at his exposed back, a result of them tearing off their clothes in the moments after apologizes were had. Nails dug in, leaving marks that would be questionable later, but neither of them cared.

”Oh, god, Masaru~! Masaru, fuck, don’t stop!” Grace begs, his cock almost as if it was personally molded to give her pleasure. Not too big, not too small, not too skinny, not too wide. She called him Goldilocks sometimes because of it. If there was another plus-side to their past relationship, it was the sex. 

They worked like a well-oiled machine, as if they didn’t break up and had no personal contact with each other for months. It all faded away the moment they started kissing.   
  
They both needed this, the pleasure, the talk, the feelings out in the air. Grace fucked out of passion, and so did Masaru, but he also felt he was getting revenge off of Chul, so he went harder and harder as time went on, to the pleasure of Grace.

Good thing there wasn’t anyone else inside of Hereford Base at the moment, otherwise they would be hearing a pounding against the wall, Grace’s moans and subsequent sailor’s mouth.

He switches positions for a moment, stopping the fucking to lay her perpendicular on the counter, getting a full view of his love.

The sex resumed, now Masaru could watch her face in sexual bliss, her supple breasts move back and forth like the ocean, almost brought a tear to his eye how beautiful it was. Like a sunset.

Grace was getting close, uncharacteristically. Maybe it was her dry spell, or simply the near ruthlessness in which Masaru fucked her, she was soon. Her legs still around his waist, pushed on him in any attempt to get his cock deeper inside. “F-fuck, oh, Masaru, please, I’m so close!” She moaned incoherently, but close was all he needed.

  
Masaru worked up a sweat, getting the feeling of needing to bust maybe thirty seconds into it, ‘close’ was all he needed. Grabbing tightly onto her hips he attempted to pummel her entrance and not cum at the same time. Quite hard, no pun intended.

It was all she needed, her legs squeezed tightly around his waist, her eyes tightly shut, her hips spasm as she orgasms with a loud cry. Every feeling in her went into this orgasm, and at the end of it she was spent.

Masaru thought he had it under control, until he felt and seen her orgasm, then every instinct told him cum inside her delightfully tight entrance, but he couldn’t.

He pulled out as he began to orgasm, and came in long, thick, white lines parallel to her body, her name groaned out in the middle of it, all of it she enjoyed.

There the two were, breathlessly staring at each other, wondering whether or not to kiss one another after the make-up sex they just had. The aftermath of it was the microwave knocked down on the floor, a shelf full of snacks also on the floor (they had banged into it when echo first picked her up), ripped clothing, and a cum-covered operator.

As he began cleaning up, with her finding something to wipe the surprising amount of cum off her, he looked over and asked.

”Still a Lazy Fuck?”

“I think it was a pretty active fuck.” She responds with a smile.


	3. [STORY] Thatcher, Doc, Glaz/Kapkan: Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatcher comes to Gustave with questions about 6B1, they decide to ask the last two in the snipers nest, Timur and Maxim, about it.

December _3rd, 2019_

_5 days after Operation Lightning Bolt._

“Ah, yes? Come in.” Gustave answers to his office door that had just been slammed on, startling the French doctor a little. He pressed on in filling out paperwork with a white latex gloved hand. 

The door is opened to reveal Mike, who closes the door behind him, document in hand. “Hey, doc.”

”Must you slam on that door...” Gustave looks up. He could never tell who was who on voice alone from the SAS. “Michael?”

Mike sniffles, chuckling a little. “Had I scared ya? I didn’t even knock it too hard.”

Along with his usual white latex gloves, Gustave wore his white surgeon’s mask, raised up past his nose. On that nose he wore thin, round glasses, a sign of his worsening sight that he didn’t want to admit was happening. He motions to it, anticipating Mike’s next question.

”It’s cold season. Everyone in this damned base has got one form of sickness or another. I didn’t want to get her sick.” He motions to the one bed in the office. Gustave fought tooth and nail for a bigger room in the new office, and got instead downgraded with only one cot for a patient, currently occupied by Monika. 

“I see that’s why you came in? If so, she’s doing better. Just plenty of rest, and time to heal scarring around her face.”

Gustave put down the pen, tsking, and mumbling a swear in French when he views the rest of the paperwork in store for him. “After every operation, I always get stuck with the paperwork. Always moi. Couldn’t that Bosak sister get it? The brat.” He mumbled to himself, looking back up to Mike.

”My apologies, I just get annoyed with the paper. My abilities are wasted in here." Gustave was not usually annoyed easily, but with the office troubles with Harry, and how late it was, he just wanted some sleep.

Mike chuckled again, this time at Gustave’s namecalling and grievances. 

”No, it’s alright, Gustave. I can power through, basically have lost my sense of smell for a little while, that’s all. I came in here for something else.” Mike hands Gustave the document when he stands from his seat.

Gustave opens it and walks around aimlessly around his tiny office/lab. He mumbled as he read through the official report that came in from Fariq an hour or so ago. “I don’t see why we don’t bring this to Six?” He asks, knitting his eyebrows at the document’s section on the soldiers. “They really went into detail here...”

“Tell me ‘bout it.” Mike responds, scanning the office for nothing.

“Well, Fariq said this could very well be two soldier’s bullshittin’ a reason for why they got caught together, so why get Six involved?”

“I see...” Gustave trailed off, closing the document and setting his glasses down, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t understand, why would the White Masks make some kind of Sex Gas? Must have been some poisonous gas they were trying, then they messed it up. It’s what happens when unprofessionals handle professional work.” He paused. “Just a guess, could’ve truly been a sex gas. I would need more time and to converse with 

Mike couldn’t help but chuckle at that dialogue, but shook his head. “I don’t know, you’ve got bigger brains than I.”

“Well, it’s best to keep this to as few people as possible. We wouldn’t want our people who didn’t even take part in Lighting Bolt to be effected, or think they are effected. Are the two Spetsnaz back yet? Timur and Maxim, they were the last in those sniper nests.”

“Yeah, saw Maxim just last night.”

“Give them a call. Because I’ve yet to seen anyone else with these symptoms of 6B1, if we can cross them off the list, then we shouldn’t have anything to worry about.”

”Will do.” Mike flips open his flip phone, squinting and scanning the list of dark green numbers until he finds...

_Bzzt! Bzz-_

“Uh, hello...?”

”Timur?”

”That is me...this a late call.”   
  
“Don’t worry about it, me and Doc ‘ere just need you and Maxim to come down to the office, in the bas-“

Timur groans a little.

”You alright?”

”Uh—yes, yes, just tired. Me and Maxim will be there before knowledge of it.”

”Right, we just want to ask you lads about your overlook of the compound at the snipers nest.”

”Yes. Will see you there.” Timur hangs up quick.

”Maxim.”

”mmhmph...”

“Maxim.”

”mmmphhguhmpguhph..”

“Maxim, Doc and Mike want to ask us about our stakeout.”

Maxim’s head tilts up quick, causing Timur’s saliva covered cock to fall out of his mouth and stand up awkwardly centimeters away from his lips. He wipes away a strand of saliva that stuck to the tip of his length, an immediate expression of worry darted across Maxim’s face.

{ _4 minutes later, walking across Hereford to the main base.}  
_  
“What am I to say, Timur? How am I to lie?” Maxim asks frantically as he and Timur speedwalk to Gustave’s office. Ever since coming back from the Balkans, a little has certainly changed over those five days. “What if they see right through my lies? You know the rules, I know the rules! No. Relationships. That's something Harry made very important, Timur. I may crack, they’re going to know we had mind blowing sex in that nest—“ _  
_

“Please quiet, I think Masaru’s in the pantry again and I’m sure he can hear you worrying. When did you get like this? Actually, whatever, here. Here’s what we’ll do...”

Timur and Maxim have been inseparable, but Maxim felt other changes he can’t control. He’s better at bottoming than he thought he was, sure, but he’s become a bit more paranoid and worried then he ever was. Timur has always comforted him, however. He kept his stern, yet calm outlook on everything, and that’s what Maxim likes about him. And his cock, but you don’t tell the parents that, right?

They’ve become a sort of secret couple? At least for Maxim, anyway. He feels like a schoolgirl with these problems. Does he ask Timur for a relationship? He’d probably say yes. Maxim has blown him enough already to constitute that. But what if he doesn’t? The sex is fantastic, but Maxim needs more. Does Timur just see him as a friend with benefits?

Timur’s been talking as they reach the basement, but fuck, Maxim was not paying attention.

”Got it, Maxim?”

”U-Uh, yes.” Maxim nods, and before they get to the door, he gives Timur a small kiss on the cheek.

”Risky.” Timur chuckles. “What if Mike just opened the do—“

”Ah,” Mike opens the door, motioning the two in. “Come on, just a few questions, you’ll be right back to your quarters. Siddown on the chairs.”

As Timur and Maxim walked in, Gustave was there at the desk writing something. In front of him were two chairs, so they took their seats.

”You two got here quick.” Gustave commented. “Up already?"

”Just, ah, sleepless nights. You know." Timur is quick to respond. 

"Right," Gustave begins, looking up to Mike quick then back to the pair. "I'd like for you two to read this if you could." He leans over hand hands the document over. "It explains better than I could."

Timur flicked the document open, aiming it towards Maxim so he could get a read. The document spoke about an incident just a few days prior, infact, the night of the day they left. The two men claimed to have smelled something in the air, and then proceeded to quickly have "sexual relations". Or so the document told. They were caught in the act. 

Sexual Relations? Who words it like that? Maxim almost wondered aloud.

It sounded exactly like what happened to to the two sat in the chair. But both knew they couldn't say a word.

"So, three cases. We're pretty sure it is just a thing they made up for shaggin' y'know. We just wanted to cover bases for our friends back in the Balkans, an' since you were the last there, we're just crossing you off." Mike explained, taking back the document once they'd finished reading.

"Yes, well, it sounds pretty crazy, that's all I can really say. I certainly did not smell anything." Maxim quickly answers after Mike's explanation.

Timur glanced at him. Before nodding his head too. "Haha, yeah, we certainly didn't 'shag', as you say." He chuckles, leading Mike to chuckle with him.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you're good lads, wouldn't do something that potentially reckless to your careers, especially on an operation like that, yeah?" Mike switched to becoming dead serious and looking straight to Maxim. To Maxim, it felt as if Mike could stare right through him, and make him crack.

"Uh, I-"

"I'm just joking, calm down. Go on, get out of here."

"That's it?" Maxim asks, in a little disbelief and mostly relief at it.

"Yeah. Not too worried about this." Gustave finishes for Mike.

"Alright, well, ah, goodbye--er, goodnight rather, comrades." Timur stands up, practically pulls Maxim up himself, and they exit quick, the sounds of their footsteps becoming more and more distant as Mike turns to Gustave.

"Thanks Doc, I just wanted to nip this in the bud, y'know?"

"Not a problem, Michael." Gustave smiles behind his surgeon's mask. "I'll get to it eventually, but between this paperwork, Monika, and this sickly season, I just have too much on my plate. Perhaps after New Year."

"Grand. Thank you again." Mike exits.

_{Glaz's Quarters, twenty minutes later.}_

Maxim is held tight in Timur's arms, bodies pressed up against one another with Maxim facing inwards to Timur's chest. He draws light circles, traces muscle, anything to keep him a little awake to enjoy the moment more. But there was something that needed to be said.

"That happened to us, Timur."

"Correct."

"Are we just under the influence of that gas, 6B1? That's what it said in the document."

"Perhaps."

"Why aren't you worried about this?"

"After Gustave was acting like there was nothing to worry about, love. I believe in the Doctor to maintain our safety. I was truly worried, however, that you were going to crack under pressure after just seconds of questioning. What happened? You're a stone cold hunter, Maxim."

"Did you just call me love?" Maxim said with a little smile, attaching himself to the word.

Timur had to chuckle. "Just go to sleep, Maxim."

"..." Maxim stays still, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms. They were like the walls to a childhood house, warm, inviting.

"In your own room, you know, so our careers here don't end?"

"Ugh, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize ahead of time if i write these characters a bit differently, i like experimenting with pre-established characters so i dont feel im entirely ripping off the source material. though changes (like those kapkan are going through) will make characters seem really different, and thats on purpose. idk this is not making sense its really late right now heLPP
> 
> criticism wanted,  
> requests open! :)


	4. [SMUT] Finka/Tachanka: Gymnasium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tachanka, and perfume-smelling, aroused Finka undergo their weekly workout session. Her arousal comes to a head during stretches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> critiques needed  
> requests wanted! :)
> 
> (i forget exactly finkas backstory, but she healthy n all in this story!!)
> 
> (i am planning to do an F/F pairing next, which characters would you like to see? all females available besides Caviera ^.^)

December _4th, 2019_

_6 Days after Operation Lightning Bolt_

Lera, better known as Finka to other comrades, was feeling strange ever since she talked with Grace yesterday as they crossed paths. The Russian remembered little of the conversation admittedly, but Grace’s perfume took her attention away from it. It was quite mesmerizing, a simple yet elegant hug to Lera’s nostrils. 

But ever since that conversation, around the afternoon, she’d been incredibly...aroused? There were no two ways about it. She even woke up damp last night, after a sex dream involving...

She doesn’t want to think about it right now. She can see her gym partner walking down the long hallway towards the gymnasium they share in the early mornings.

Oh, she isn’t fooling herself. Unrequited crush. Mainstay in daydreams when she isn’t focusing on terror threats, and improving the performance on her nanomachines. Even then, Alexsandr is still there. It’s true. She’s always had a thing for older men.

Alexsandr wasn’t only naturally handsome even with his age. It was also how he kept himself in shape. Lera got a first-hand look at it too, whether he was doing trunk lifts, dead lifts, or her favorite, pre-workout stretches. God how she loved pre-workout stretches. Alexsandr always came over and helped her reach spots she could never alone. His strong, muscular arms reaching over her, his body inches away from hers, god it got her—

_God, get yourself together, Lera. What happened to you?  
_

Lera herself couldn’t answer that. Why was she all aroused all of a sudden? Yes, she always was attracted to Alexsandr, but she would at least be able to contain her sexual thoughts, not delve into fantasies when he’s standing right there-

Oh, how long has he been there?

”Oh! Hi, hello, Alexsandr.” She greeted with surprise.

”Hello, Lera,” Wow, even the way he was saying her name got her going. “Hope I didn’t scare you, haha. New attire?”

Lera chuckled with him, then remembered the gym outfit she got on. It was simply a black sports bra with yellow horizontal stripes, and leggings. Her toned stomach shows a little, but the leggings were high waisted. There was something else. That black and yellow bra? She’d put on a bra size too short, must’ve been a mixup at the washing machines. So, her D-cups in this C-cup bra were ready to just pop out. She grew red at the mention of it, but went with it.

“Just felt like a new size.” She smiled.

”Well, Gymnasium isn’t to come to us, so shall we?”

Finka nodded, a tad excitedly. Alexsandr opened the door for her, and walked in afterwards. She sat down on the large mat, expecting Alexsandr to start his stretches. She’d usually watch.

He puts his bag down on the mat instead, motioning her back out. “You seem a little tense today, no offense. Come up to me.”

”Oh, alright...” She walked up to him, shoes kicked off.

He grabbed her hands, firm, yet ever so thoughtful and delicate, and spun her around so that she was facing away from him.   
  
Her small, yet modest rear was pressed up against his body, and she exhaled out of necessity. He wrapped his large arms over hers, and tucked the pair of arms just under that bra near the point of explosion. His hands large around her forearms. Lera was no wimpy woman, she had built up muscle through her time in the Six program and with Alexsandr, yet still, he was large.

”Ah, no need, Lera. In fact, breath in for me.” Lera obliged, but all breath would be forced out of her once he beant her over into a stretch, to which she had no problems.

”Oh, wow...” She mumbled under her breath, as she felt something thick press against her pussy. She assumed it to be an accident, but her body and brain weren’t on the same wavelength. She pushed back at the apparent soda can in his pocket. She awaited a response, he’d pull away if this was an accident.

Her heart beated faster, cheeks heating up as it remained there.

Alexsandr grunted lowly, pushing forward his hips a little and pulled back on his arms, almost like he was giving the Heimlich maneuver. The created more heat and fiction between the two Russians, and it was a tipping point for Lera as she moaned out loud.

He let go of her, allowing her to rise a little, for now, she wouldn’t dare leave the warm space. 

Lera began wiggling her hips, desperate for even more friction between his concealed cock and her dripping entrance. Alexsandr noiselessly grabbed onto her hips, and thrusts into her leggings. The dryhumping starts, with grunts and groans erupting time from time between the two. Lena can’t help but smile with lustful glee, looking back at Alexsandr after a while.

He quickly leans in to her ear, applying kisses to her neck on the way. “Clothes off, sideways on ground.” He commanded softly, and that’s all he had to say. Lera was quick to detach, pulling off her leggings and panties to get on her side.

Alexsandr lowered his gym shorts and tight briefs at the same time, giving Lera a grand view. His cock wasn’t long, but where it lacked in length, it came in girth. Remained uncut, and he beat himself off a couple times to remain hard as got on his side behind Lera. With how attracted she was to the rest of him, he could’ve been sized anything, and she would not have cared. 

She tugged the C-cup sports bra over her head, leaving her large mounds bare in the warm gymnasium air. She cupped one, playing with it. “Do you like it?”

She lifted her leg so he could get in, and got his two hands on her hips again, she already loved the familiar feeling. 

“Hm,” He simply ‘said’, teasing his cock into Lera’s extreme wetness. “I love it, since the Outbreak.” Alexsandr continued to be a man of few words.

He finally got his cock into her, leading to a sharp gasp, and a swear from Lera. “Do you like it?” He asks as he begins to thrust into her.

”F-fuck...” She closed her eyes tight. “I love it, yes! More, please~” As he picked up speed, her breasts would swing up and down in rhythm. With these rhythmic thrusts, Alexsandr’s grunts, and Lera’s moans would fill the gymnasium quick.

Alexsandr was close enough to plant kisses on her neck, quick moments she cherished and caved into. Her hands grip at nothing on the mat, her entire body focused on this thick Lord cock that was being thrusted in her at impressive speed.

”Changing positions.” Alexsandr said with another grunt, pulling out quickly. Most likely to make sure he didn’t cum quick, she suspected. “On top.”

Happily, she obliged, as he rolled over into his back, letting his proud cock stand stiff, covered in Lera’s juices, she got her knees on either side of him, and lowered herself onto that proud cock. 

He already started to grab at her waist to control the situation, but she sort of swatted at the hand, allowing her to ride at her own free reign.

She moaned, loud, not caring for who may be listening in the moment. She bounced like a trampoline on his fat length, her breasts swinging up and down, a beautiful sight, no doubt for Alexsandr. All she was focused on how much pleasure she was receiving.

It was almost too much. Her hands, at his chest, gripped at his graying chest hair, her bouncing turned to sliding motion. Her hips expertly moving back and forth as she reached a crashing orgasmic wave.

”You have a beautiful bod-“ Alexsandr, apparently not understanding the context, was cut off by her cries of pleasure, cumming hard on his cock. Her eyes wide shut, hands pressed down on her lover’s chest. “Oh—oh, fuck, oh my god—how—fuck...” She tried to regain her breath, and cane to a stop on his cock. 

Once recovered, she flashed a small grin to Alexsandr. “I want your cum.” With her hands, she bounced her breasts. She surprisingly enjoyed the commanding tone she employed for such a submissive task.

She slid off, and got on her knees, and Alexsandr got up, placing his cock in between her D-Cups, using saliva, and her own juices as lubrication.

Lera looked in Alexsandr’s eyes as her tits slid back and forth, squeezing his cock. Every now and then, she’d stick out her tongue to catch a taste of the tip that arrived.

Finally, for the first time in their sexual adventure, a moan rose from the LMG-expert. He took hold of his cock, climaxing shortly after into her face, tongue out. 

The first rope lined her nose, letting it drip back down her face. The next two happened in rapid suggestion, aimed lower at her mouth. The fourth catching her thankfully closed eyelid. He aimed the last two ropes onto her breasts. A couple times throughout it, moans and gasps arose from Lera, mostly in astonishment. Alexsandr moaned throughout. “Ох, бля ... бля ... Лера ...“

She kissed the tip of his cock, licking what she could of the cum that remained on her face.

”Let me get you a towel, Lera.”

”Thank you.” She said with a forced wink, one of her eyes forced to be closed due to the fourth rope.

...

From behind the closed gymnasium door, stood an astonished, and aroused as fuck Maxim, planning to use the gym that morning to build muscle he needed to keep up with Timur.   
  


He needed to talk with Timur, ask him what to do.

And maybe take a facial like that.


	5. [STORY] Glaz, Caviera: Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaz and Caviera have an encounter with each other during 5v5 practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry for my absence, and my lack of f/f fic, no matter how many times i rewrote the Mira/Ash chapter, i just didn’t think it was good. i hope to be able to finish it, but i first need to refine my F/F writing. sorry :(((
> 
> enjoy doe

_December 5th, 2019_

_7 Days After Operation Lightning Bolt_

”Repelling inside, see you all in a moment.” Came the voice of Amaru, chosen to take point on this practice mission. The other three, Jordan, Julien, and a recently released Monika, followed her inside, leaving Timur alone on the third floor balcony.

To get practice for close quarters combat, he was to sweep the top floor down to the basement to meet up with the rest. That should be fine, it was the quickness and the precision he was slightly worried about. 

And also this mysterious gas that had been effecting Maxim and him quite a lot. Well, mostly Maxim. Timur found his cock usually being gagged on by Maxim into the late hours of the night, even when Timur wasn’t that horny. It had an effect on his energy, but apparently not Maxim.

In the last seven days, they have maybe had sex about 20, 22 times, if Maxim’s count is correct. Maxim is so damn horny all day that Timur eventually started feeling bad for his week-long boyfriend if he didn’t help Maxim out with it. Timur has been spent, so resorted to a couple fake orgasms recently. Timur’s a bit unsure if Maxim’s there for him or for his cock.

But those were minor problems.

He flicked his infrared scope off, relying on his iron sights as he entered the base‘s top floor.

Timur could hear a couple of air soft shots ring out, but no confirmation of any downs just yet.

The pacific-russian elegantly and methodically cleared the top floor with easy difficulty, it was when he got down those steps he encountered trouble.

As he came down Blue Stairs, three silenced shots hit around him, and in front of him the haunting Brazilian operator, Taina, ran past him, too fast for Timur’s long-ranged brain. “Shit! Get back here!” He yelled out of frustration as he couldn’t even get a shot off.

  
She ran to the room closest, one with only one entryway, so Timur quickly followed her that way, hoping to catch her off guard.

He didn’t. 

As he crossed the threshold of the room, he was shoved into the corner as Taina was hiding right by the door. His face suddenly stung; She’d punched him right in the eye.  
  


His rifle was knocked away from him, but he was able to get his pistol out in time as she came closer to him. Timur, settling now in the middle of the room, tried to also clock Taina in the jaw, for revenge. He’d missed, the Brazilian ducking his fist and tackling his midsection, sending both to the ground.

She got on top, and Timur felt a cold cylinder touch his thigh, and a hand covering his mouth. His one eye opened completely wide, as she fired it into his leg.

Timur doesn’t know what Taina uses in her paintballs, but always with her pistol, a single shot could send even Seamus to the ground in pain. Believe him, he tried.

He screamed in pain into her gloved palm, and once he stopped screaming and insulting her in Russian, she held up the knife in front of his face.

”Tell me.” She asked—commanded— rather. Even in practice she was terrifying.

Taina was...in an awkward spot for Timur. She didn’t exactly hover on top, instead sitting on top of his groin. Her ass was distracting, even before this horny gas got to him, and of course it’d be super distracting now. But Timur tried to think of Maxim and their relationship instead, for now, it worked.

Timur groaned, unwillingly.

”Tell me, Russian.” Taina said again.

“Fine, fine. We have Amaru, Jordan, Julien, oh, and Monika is here as well-“

“That’s not I’m asking.” Taina nodded, however. Showing the slightest bit of emotion for her German ally. But for now, she was an enemy. “What has been going on with you and your friend, Maxim?”

“We are allies.” Timur felt an erection coming on, and he became more worried than ever. A hardon against the ass of the scariest person he’s ever met was something he didn’t ever need.

But, as it became fully hard, there was no reaction from Taina. In fact, he could swear she was slightly moving her hips back and forth, but there was no way to check with the knife at his throat.

”I have seen you two duck into closets. I think you are more than allies.”

Timur knew they would get caught. During break hour, Maxim dragged Timur into a closet space in what felt like in front of anyone. The sex was hot that day, but was it really worth it?

”I’m unsure what you’re speaking of, Taina. It’s unprofessional.”

Timur felt more pressure roll off and on his cock eliciting a small groan from him. Whatever Taina was doing, it was on purpose.

He couldn’t grab for anything, accept her other hand that planted on his chest, and he wasn’t about to do it now.

”Tain-Taina, stop, whatever it is your doing. I can tell you where they are—“

”I’m not interested in that, Timur. I know where they are. I’m more interested in your relationship with Maxim.”

The pressure on Timur’s concealed cock was increasing, as his silence drew on, unable to tell her the truth. Taina was grinding her plump ass onto his cock rather expertly.

Timur grew red, feeling extremely guilty. He struggled to move, and the knife stayed at his throat. He didn’t know how to think right now. It was the first pleasurable action he got in the last two days, but it was cheating. Wasn’t it?

In his silence between groans, not wanting to give his relationship with Maxim up, he heard the tiniest moan from Taina, the first of any emotion she’s shown so far. It got him closer without him wanting to. 

“Just come clean, tell me about it.” Taina continued her accusation.

”These...are just baseless claims—“ Timur groans as Taina sits up fully, all her weight planted on her cock, wiggling of her hips, and finally that look in her eyes down to Timur’s sent him over the edge.   
  


“Are you with him?” She asked once more.

Timur let out a low moan, moaning out her name.

“Yes! Fuck, Taina—“ He grabbed tightly on her hand, which grabbed tightly back on his, something be didn’t think about too hard as he rode the wave of the orgasm. His cock shot out rope after rope into his underwear, which was buried under layers of clothing, so no stains.

His hips thrust up into her ass as a kneejerk reaction, but lowered quickly. 

After the wave, Timur was reduced to basically nothing. He was red, trying to regain breath, and a million thoughts circled through his head at rapid speed.

Taina’s eyes were closed, slowly opening after his breath returned to his lungs. A satisfied smirk rested on her face. It looked natural, yet at the same time unnatural due to her usually emotionless demeanor. She was about to say something, but then a paintball pop hit her back.

Taina had no reaction to it, instead just leaning down to his ear. “You know where to find me.”

Timur was wide eyed as she got off of him, walking past Monika, the culprit of the shot.

”Welcome back.” Taina said to her as she walked off.

”Are you alright, my friend?” The German asked as she neared Timur in worry. “Your eye is black and blue. Let me help you to Gustave.”

Timur shrugged her off. “Don’t—don’t touch me. I’m fine.”

”Oh.” Monika said quietly, the room filling in awkward silence.

”We won. But technically we’re the last two left.” She continued, desperate to fill the air with sound instead.

Maybe, but did Timur really “win”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also sorry it was short! still hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> what else would you like to see from me, either in this story, or a new story in another fandom? looking to branch out while continuing this one!


	6. [SMUT] Mute/Montagne, Twitch: Secret Santa I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mute gets Montagne for Secret Santa, to his dismay. Unable to think of an gift for him, he comes to Twitch for help. She has an unorthodox idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka: blowjob practice and i couldn’t think of a good plot sorry
> 
> hello!! working on the intro of another story atm, as is the reason for my absence
> 
> how does everyone feel abt chapter 5 pairing? as i had an idea for a long chapter including the two.
> 
> enjoy the chapter!!

_December 20th, 2019_

_15 Days After Operation Lightning Bolt_

  
  


“You could suck him off.”

Mark’s coffee nearly shot out his mouth and into the face of his French ally, Emmanuelle. A coughing fit ensued, with Mark’s face going red.

”I-I can’t do that!” He exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Emmanuelle rolled her eyes. “Everybody enjoys being sucked off. I’d suck you off right under this table, if it proved my point.” Emmanuelle was known to be in touch with her sexual feelings, and it was obvious she didn’t care who knew. She’s claimed to have been with many in Hereford, but no sources could back that up. She got up to get another cup of coffee. The drone operator wore only a bra, and leggings whenever she was in her room, today was no different.

“It’s the great equalizer. Want to make a good first impression? Cock, mouth. An ‘I’m sorry for cheating’? Balls to lips. A gift?” She balled her hands up in a fist, stroking a whip cream bottle in which she loved having on her coffee. Her tongue poked through her cheek to emulate the head, finishing it off with three “guh, guh, guh~!”, and whip cream on her face. “Same goes for cunnilingus. Demonstrate for me?”

Mark sighed deeply, shaking his head. He and Emmanuelle had been close ever since she clocked him in the face for ruining a very expensive drone. It was a strange relationship, as Mark never picked up whether or not she was flirting. Maybe he talked to her so much because she the only one who knows that he’s bisexual. And Jordan, but we’ll leave that be for now.

”You know I can’t just run up to your team’s floor, break into his room, and—y’know, suck him off.”

Emmanuelle cocked a brow at her British friend. “Why not?” She asked, not giving a time for Mark to answer. “Julien sleeps like a brick, Olivér is on leave, and Gustave is never in the dorms anyhow, always working in that cramped office space.” Emmanuelle visibly shuddered, sprawling out on her seat.

The corner of Mark’s lips were tugged on, forming a smile. He hasn’t gotten—well, anything in a while. There was a fling, but that’s for a later story. Ever since he had training Masaru (where he just sat there), he’s been horny for *any* sort of touch.

The brunette with her hair in a messy bun smiled at Mark, chuckling at him. “Knew it, you horny bastard.”

”You are so persuasive.” Mark grumbled in embarrassment as his thoughts zapped away from hypothetical cock, and back to Twitch laughing at him. “I’ll be quick.”

“Sure you will, it’s all dependent on him, not you.” Emmanuelle stood up once Mark stood, walking him to the door.

”Get here midnight, don’t be late.” She winked.

”Right, I won’t be late, got it.”

_Fourteen Hours Later, 0:200 hours._

Mark was psyching himself as he got to the door, and had found himself frozen, hand inches away from the GIGN’s silver doorknob. 

His brain was cycling through all the ways this could go instantaneously wrong. But his cock focused on the one way it could go right, so on the doorknob his hand went.

Once he opened the door, the faint smell of perfume hit his nose, attributing it to Emmanuelle’s scent.

To his left lied the Shielded Operator’s bed, and off Mark went to deliver this gift. He climbed onto the edge of the bed, in between Montagne’s legs, wincing as the bed creaked.

Mark thought he should test the limits of what got Montagne up. His hand started on his inner clothed thigh, rubbing sensually up and down. This produced nothing but a little exhale from Giles.

Mark reached for the hem of his underwear in which Giles only slept in. Pulling it down revealed—in little detail that Mark could view— a cock that when out of its restrictions, whacked him right in the face. He hadn’t noticed that Giles was rock solid when he got on the bed, and would’ve emerged the cock with more carefulness.

He had nothing to do but grin at the size, and take hold of it at the base, producing a huff from Giles. Mark stuck his tongue out and tested the tip, and after getting a taste, had to go back for seconds.

His mouth covered just about halfway down Giles’ cut cock, tongue getting all the sweet tastes that came with it. He sucked hard, savoring this second taste before coming up for air.

Mark’s hand worked up and down the slickened cock, looking back up to Giles’ sleeping face. His warm mouth returned to it, gobbling up the cock and hand working in tandem to give most pleasure to the sleeping brute of a man.

He’d never thought of Giles much before he received the now pleasure of being his Secret Santa. He began to wonder as he put more and more into his mouth, who his Secret Santa was, and what kind of gift should he be receiving.

He shouldn’t focused on that. He felt he should be focusing on Giles’ cock, which came easier and easier to him. His eyes closed, tongue dancing and waving around his tip, until he felt pressure atop his head.

Looking up at Giles, whose hand made home at Mark’s head, incoherently moaning something with his eyes closed. Mark tried his best to not freak out, letting ally force a deepthroat in his sleep.

Mark loved the feeling, to his surprise, normally preferring to take control of the situation himself. Only a few times did he break away from his cock, only to take a mere breathe or two.

In an elongated break, he felt Giles’ cock twitch in his head, tip oozing pre-cum that he could feel on his hand. Bringing his thumb up to the wet tip, he played with it, eyeing Giles as he awaited the cum that could come without warning.

Without warning it came, a sleepy mumble and moan came from Giles, and cum shot out of his tip in an enormous amount. The first shot landed on his hand, then the Brit quickly swooped in to take the rest in his mouth. The second shot had reached his cheek and splattered across it like a violent aftermath of a crime. The rest, perhaps four or five seperate spurts, all collected and rested in Mark’s warm mouth, and he cleaned up and swallowed almost as quickly as it began, eliciting a moan from Mark himself, his own cock pinned between the bed and his body. (laying on stomach)

Satisfied, he pulled away from the cock, and sat up, finally matching eyesight with the drone operator who laid across the room on her bed. Mark made out a slight smile.

”Hi.” Mark said quietly, and sheepish.

”Your welcome.” Emmanuelle replied, turning over to face the wall, hand slipping into her panties.


	7. [SMUT] Doc/IQ: The New Years Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awake and alone after the New Years party, Monika wanders down to Gustave’s office to catch up. You can see where this is going.

_January 1st, 2020_

_One and a half months since the First Incident._

_00:21:01_

“Gustave?”

The office was quiet as usual. Gustave has been here, moments before the celebrations were held, confetti was thrown, champagne drank and kisses on the cheek had. He thought he saw Timur and Maxim get extraordinarily close to each other, but he likened that to his tiredness. He slipped away as they were counting down.

This was Gustave’s home away from home, as much as he hated the space. He thought nothing better than to ring in the decade with a small slice of cake, and a glass of wine he saved for special occasions. And it was comforting, if nothing else. He could hear the cheers, and the noisemakers of his fellow team down the hall increasingly dissipate in the following minutes. Everyone had to be up early. Everyone was asleep, full solitude to himself.

Yep, full alone time.

mhm.

He should pleasure himself.

And he was moments away from giving a good treat to himself, old-fashioned magazine reading ‘XXX’ on the top. The last bit remaining was to pull out his cock, but thankfully stopped before then by...

”O-oh, Monika!” He shot up out of the chair with suspicious surprise, tossing the magazine under his desk.

She giggled. “Scared you? My apologies.” Monika leaned on the doorframe. She was always in similar clothing to her on-mission gear, however this time she wore simply a tight, black training shirt that stopped just below her chest. With that, and the jeans she always wore, her figure was accentuated with a little midriff, a counter part to Gustave’s rather loose office outfit.

”Something wrong? How are you feeling since Lightning Bolt?” Gustave asked, walking halfway towards her from his seat, re-assuming his calm, collected, doctor demeanor.

”Oh, nothing,” She lightly touched her nose, still the last part bandaged on her face. “Hurts only a little, nothing that I can’t power through.” The german smiled politely.

”You’ve healed well,” Gustave had to spend many hours checking her damaged face while she was in his care, he could never tire of it. “It’s a shame that bandage has to cover up such a pretty face.” Gustave shook his head, clearing his throat, cursing at himself in his head for letting his mind wonder. “I apologize, I didn’t mean it in a way to offend.” He quickly added.

A blush arose on her cheeks, and a chuckle came with it. “Thank you, Gustave. You are the most charming amongst us. Thank you for checking in with me.”

”Well, you came to me. If you’re feeling well, why’d you come here?”

She stepped closer, meeting him halfway. “Just wondering, if you’d like to dance with me.”

“Dance?” He chuckled at the idea. “What for?”

”You seemed lonely, all the way down here by yourself. Thought you could use some company? I saw you slip away at the countdown.”

”Yeah, I know, just didn’t see myself in that celebration, is all.”

”Which is why you should dance with me, just for a little bit. Get some one on one time, instead here with your porn magazines.” She teased, giving a knowing smile.

”You say that to no-one, Ms. Weiss, and you have a dance.”

”Promise. Take my hands.”

The pair danced to any random song that had came on IQ’s phone that she used for exercise, a lot of it high-beat, high energy types. They weren’t exactly tap dancing, but they were near exhausted by the end. Fun was certainly had, though.

She was facing away from him, and up to this point, the dancing was platonic, but soon, Gustave body had other ideas.

Her jeans were tight, accentuating her endowed ass, that Gustave had gotten a few looks at from time to time. Now, for better or for worse, she was slowly grinding on him, pressing up against his cock, and giving a couple of shakes. Unbeknownst to him, she was slightly grinning, knowing exactly what she was doing.

”Fuck...” Gustave groaned, out of necessity as his hardening cock was pressed between himself and her solid ass, his chest rising and falling as he regained energy from their dancing.

She giggled, shaking it more and more as his groans picked up. “Do you like that, Doctor?”

He nodded, not that she’d be able to see that. He grabbed her waist as the song switched to a more dance friendly tempo, which caused both of them to start grinding in unison. Gustave pulled back on her waist to get her bouncing back and forth.

Her ass was hypnotizing to him, a spell casted on his body that caused a horny curse. It jiggled, and rippled with every dry hump.

This went on for a little longer, before he leaned over to her ear, asking.

”Can you...welcome me inside, Monika?”

”Yes, Doctor.” Monika obliged pulling him over onto the bed, and allowing him to take off his pants, and allowing her to do the same.

His cock wasn’t small, but it wasn’t monstrously huge either. His girth was perfect, something that was tested as she grappled onto him, shirt still on, and lowered herself into his cock with a quiet moan.   
  
Gustave gave her pale rear a smack, motivation for the german to start bouncing. This was practically a dream come true for the doctor, who needed relief in the first place.

Adorably, both of them had blood rush to their cheeks as their bodies clashed, and sex intertwined. Her breasts teased to come out multiple times as they bounced up and down, but Gustave was too focused on the pleasure his sensitive cock was receiving to be annoyed by it.

Monika’s blonde hair, forever in a ponytail, bounced accordingly as well, her eyes never meeting her sudden lover as they were squeezed shut.

Gustave beckoned to switch positions from cowgirl, to doggystyle.

”Make it quick, don’t stop~” Monika hopped off, sticking her rear in the air seconds before Gustave’s endowment return.

The view from Gustave’s eyes was extraordinary. As beautiful as the Mona Lisa, or the Eiffel Tower at night time. In his cot/bed, a beautiful, blushing women having the time of her life, and her jiggly, fat ass in the foreground. Gustave smiles.

For Monika, she was simply focused on the pleasure, gripping the bedsheets of the cot her injured body called home just weeks before. Her once quiet moans were loud and proud, now. Gustave reached down and pulled tightly on her ponytail for something to grab onto.

His thrusts quickened, each impact of his body sending a storm of jiggle in her asscheeks.

”Oh, my fucking god~!” Monika moaned out, in minor pain, and in major pleasure. “God, keep going, please~, please you French fuck~!” The german got quite vulgar in her native tongue, all the more attractive to Gustave, reaching his end soon.

He flipped her on her side, caressing her thighs as he pummeled her wetness.

Gustave’s moans picked up, and Monika looked him in the eyes, the final nail in the coffin for Gustave.

”Oh, oh, fuck, Monik-!” Gustave couldn’t pull out, and instead came heavily into Monika’s pussy, weeks of medical frustration and hours of horny-ness emptying out in the form of cum. He kept fucking as much as he could as he came, making him almost week in the knees. 

He finally pulled out at the latter half of it, getting a two straight lines off across her thigh and her side.

Both of them were more exhausted then when they were dancing. Monika tried to replay the events in her head, she was not horny when she walked in, she swears to herself. The whole thing was a blur, the same for Gustave.

She’s barley coming to from the pleasure, when she hears Gustave ask.

”Are...are you on the pill, Monika?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (omg im alive you guys!!)
> 
> (simply put imsorry if the story is ass, im tryna my best but i really just want the operators to fuck 🥺🥺)
> 
> (thank u for stickin with me!)


	8. IQ/Bandit: Plow’er in the Shower for an Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wise man once said to always try to plow’er in the shower for an hour, so Dominic comes to Monika with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i have gotten over some writers block! 
> 
> thanks for waiting n stuff! quarantine got me horny yk how it goes 😔😔✨
> 
> requests needed!

It was all planned out, in both of their heads.

Late-Night training session, that started at 11:35 PM, that would go on for hopefully an hour, 12:35 AM. The walk from Hereford to the Weapon Lockers was 15 minutes, 12:50 AM, from Weapon Lockers to the actual Lockers was another five, and from there to the Showers was 1:00 AM, there they had 10 minutes, and 1:10 it was back to their dorms.

No one could know about this, which is why they’ve planned routes, and kept it straight and concise. Paranoia? Perhaps. But if you were in their situation, you would take the same precautions too. 1:00 AM is when they were to get there, not earlier, not later. Let’s roll.

—

“How did this get so fucked?” Monika whispered as Dominc’s tongue danced with hers in the left most bathroom in the Hereford dorms. It was tiny, but it had a shower. His hand remained squeezing her ass, lime-green jumpsuit doing everything to contain it. 

“Mmm?” Dominic didn’t pause, instead trying to talk while kissing. “thbdidnntgtfbckned,” is all that came out.

Monika pulled away, receiving a sort of puppy-whine from Dominic. “German, please.” She began to unzip her outfit, letting her B-cup breathe once her bra came off. The blonde began to work on getting the rest off.

All Dominic could do is drop his pants to his ankles, thick-yet-vainy cock standing stiff at attention. “I don’t see how this got fucked, we made good time.”

”It’s 3:51.”

”Okay, good, no one’s up!”

Monika rolled her eyes, flicking the knob for the shower so their eventual moans could be silenced. She let her jumpsuit fall to her ankles too, awkwardly hopping to get the rest of it off. 

He helped her up on the low-counter, so small that she immediately was pressed against the mirror. It was a sight, she always was. Looked up to Dominic with bated breath as his eyes averted across her body. Her ass was her asset, for the lack of better words, but she worked hard as an operator, and her body showed. Muscular in the right ways, the toned stomach and faint six-pack alone she could probably body slam Seamus.

Not on Dominic’s mind right now, he was just trying to guide his cock into her perfect pussy.

Once it finally went in, Monika’s head leaned back, resting against the mirror. One leg came around his back, the other held up straight and resting on his shoulder. This was more in accordance to the plan. 

”Fuck...” Dominic trailed off, the mirror gaining fog as his pace increased. The rhythm was awkward, as Monika tensed up and was locking him inside. His hand gravitated to a breast, as her eyes closed, imagining a less awkward space to be on right now.

She imagined a cliff side, and he had her pinned against some rocks, with a view of a waterfall. Pretty much the same situation they had in there. Her hand grabbed onto the sink—a rock— for some sturdy support.

Perhaps if it wasn’t so loud in there with the water, one could hear the faint smacking of their skin, or the lovely moans spilling out of Dominic and Monika’s mouths.

“Hey!” A loud bang came from the door, and the pair froze, stopping midway through a thrust. “Who’s in there?”

”Ah-“ Monika was stopped by Dominic. 

“Just me! And only me, showering!”

They weren’t able to figure out who’s voice it was.

”Oh, good, I didn’t want to deal with this awkwardness with the others. Alright, I’m comin’ in, I just gotta relieve myself. Everythin’ else is taken up!” 

”We locked everything, yeah?”

The door knob began turning, and everything turned slo-motion as Monika scrambled to get off the counter, and into the shower. 

Dominic sprung to grab her jump suit, quickly throwing it into the shower as he got in just in time. The shower curtain was pulled as closed as possible.

”Ah, who is it that just intruded on my personal space!?” Dominic was angry, but his attention was pulled away by the feeling of his cock being guided back into Monika.

“It’s your favorite, Marius, stupid!” He heard him get closer as he sat down on the bowl.

”Oh, okay...” He trailed off. The pair would’ve been less than a couple feet away from Marius, but their attention focused on the sex, hopefully he wouldn’t peek.

Monika was bent over, keeping one hand pressed against the wall and the other on the handle for support as the shower covered them both in water, directly splashing against his cock and her ass, Dominic got to work on blowing her damn back out.

His hands wrapped his hand around her blonde locks, tightening it in a man made pony tail for support, pulling her head back as he thrusted into her.

Jiggling like Jello on a turbulent flight, she bit her lip and attempted to only let the quietest of “Fuck~” out into the hot air. The look she gave him when he spanked her was something that was getting him over the edge.

”What was that?” Marius asked his compatriot. 

“I’m spanking myself!” Dominic snickered over the sound of water.

”Whatever dude.” 

It was hard to look away from her, besides his rude ally needing to relieve himself, he was completely entranced in her performance, as she pushed backed against them, mouthing the words “cum~”. The plan was to have both of them finish, but that was thrown out the window when she mouthed that word.

He tensed up, feeling the wave orgasm arriving predictably. He pulled out, thrusting in between her cheeks once as his white load began to shoot out. 

Monika accidentally gripped the handle too hard and shut the water off, leaving the droplets of water to be the only noise in the bathroom. But it was a point of not return, so Dominic attempted to keep silent as he had the quietest loud orgasm he could have.

The first couple ropes shot out onto her lower back, before he grabbed ahold of it like a wild bull and controlled the rest of it onto her ass, which she started grinding on him up and down with. 

He couldn’t help it, and whispered “Fuck...~” As he toyed her entrance again with his spent cock.

The sink turned on. “Dude, I’m right here. You need some help.” Marius said over the curtains, and stepped out with a huff.

The shower pair just stared back at once another, until the silence was broken with a spank, and Monika turning the shower back on.


End file.
